


Baby-Doll's Minutes

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s02e11 Baby-Doll, Episode: s02e17 Lock-Up, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Microfic, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Frowning, Baby-Doll sat in a cell.





	Baby-Doll's Minutes

I never created Batman TAS.

 

Frowning, Baby-Doll sat in a cell. She remembered one of Arkham Asylum's security guards taking her to it recently.   
Naughty Mr. Lyle Bolton. Lifting the short inmate by her new uniform and placing her on a bed. The former star of Love That Baby!   
A frown remained. Baby-Doll wasn't recognized.

 

THE END


End file.
